The Sewers/Issue 11
This is Issue 11 of The Sewers. Issue 11 : "If you are patient in one moment of anger, you will escape a hundred days of sorrow" - Chinese Proverb "What happened?" Hunter asks, kneeling by the blacked out Tucker, who is laying next to the car in which Brad was kept. "He probably broke the window and knocked Tucker out. He was gone when I got here." Torben says guiltfully. Torben was a very nervous guy before the apocalypse. There should almost nothing to make Torben feel guilty. The few girls that Torben dated always dumped him after a few days, because of his habit of feeling guilty all the time. "It's not your fault, man." Hunter says and looks over the cars. A few hundred meters away you can spot a blue tent; Andy's. "Maybe he is with Andy?" "I'll go look." Hansi says and takes the Anshütz laying next to the unconscious Tucker. Liam and Cole stays at the drain while the rest tries to figure out where Brad went. The zombies is still at the narrow stell walkway on the other side of the cars and fence. Thanks to the fence, that Andy and Brad made, the zombies won't get inside, but it is only a matter of time. Cole is sitting with the Glock that Brad shot Ethan with; Liam without weapon. "You know... We're low on pretty much everything." Cole says, trying to get a conversation started. "Yea. So?" Liam says, with his eyes locked on the blood laying on the walkway inside the sewer; Ethan's blood. "I was thinking that we maybe could get up via a manhole and go into Pennystown Supplies?" Cole says, with the Glock in his left hand. "I guess." Liam murmurs. "Can you believe that Brad did this? I mean... He was out police officer. We trusted him, right?" "I hear you, man." Cole says. He is about to say something, but a voice asks them to get back to the base cars. At the four cars in the middle of the secured area, All 20 survivors was gathered. Andy has offered to go after Brad; killing him, and get some supplies on the way back. "I think we should just let him go." Hansi says while biting his lip. A bad habit that Hansi achieved after the apocalypse began. "We could use the supplies." "But we need you here, Andy." Lisa says and looks worried at her husband, Hunter. "I'll be allright, m'am." Andy murmurs, for some reason still mad at Brad. "I'd like to go too." Bill Tucker says. The sewer gets quiet. "No way, Bill!" Diane says. "You're staying here." Andy turns around, frustrated, wanting to leave this instant. "I can do this. I want to, mom." Bill says, looking at his mother. "Now I have to babysit too?" Andy murmurs and sits down. The Tritan Hunter on his bag and a pellet between his middle and index finger. "I'll watch him, mrs. Tucker." Liam suddenly says. Everyone looks at him, surprised that he, of all, would like to leave. Diane is quiet for a moment. She then looks at the unconscious Frank Tucker, and then back at Liam: "Thank's Goodspeed." "Well... If Liam is going, I'm going too." Cole says. He looks at Liam and tries to force a smile, without succes. "Gather yer stuff. We leave in an hour." Andy says and heads toward his tent. Category:The Sewers Category:The Sewers Issues Category:Issues